Ch. 316 - When the Dust Settles
Ch. 315 - Picking Up Ch. 317 - The Eagle Soars High CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. A for Anomaly Travel to Classroom Lessons Paradox Find 6 differences in Classroom Lessons Paradox 2. Through the Grapevine Place 4 Grape Vines in the Garden 3. It's Not Over Yet Return to Skgar Village Find 12 hidden objects in Skgar Village 4. Message in the Grapes Travel to Grape Farming Find 12 hidden objects in Grape Farming 5. Wheat and Shiny! Have 3 Wheat Patch in the Garden Upgrade 1 Grape Vines to Level 2 6. Mole-ing About Travel to Lawn Picnic Time Loop Match 12 details in Lawn Picnic Time Loop 7. Log-ing Out Return to Great Plains Campsite Find 12 hidden objects in Great Plains Campsite 8. Mystery Benefactor Travel to A Farmers Day Find 12 hidden objects in A Farmers Day 9. Friendly Fire! Travel to Farm Shop Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Farm Shop Time Warp 10. Crop the Path Upgrade 1 Wheat Patch to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Grape Vines to Level 3 11. Chaos and Mayhem Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 316 scenes Have 1 Farm Silos in the Garden 12. Complete the Goth Farmer Components Collect the Goth Farmer Statue and place it in your Garden. 13. Emergency Rations Upgrade 1 Farm Silos to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wheat Patch to Level 3 14. Save for the Rain Upgrade 1 Farm Silos to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Farm Silos to Level 5 15. Build the Corn Factory Complete the Corn Factory Wonder 16. Corn Utopia Upgrade the Corn Factory to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Classroom Lessons Paradox Earn 2 stars in Classroom Lessons Paradox! 3 Star Grape Farming Earn 3 stars in Grape Farming! 3 Star Lawn Picnic Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Lawn Picnic Time Loop! 3 Star A Farmers Day Earn 3 stars in A Farmers Day! 3 Star Farm Shop Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Farm Shop Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 316 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 316 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 316 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:A for Anomaly Ch.316/S.1 - Classroom Lessons Paradox I noticed a strong Temporal Signal recently. I need your help investigating it. This signal, though not as big as the one in Bora Bora, is still bigger than the ones we usually encounter. And it's near a school. So, make sure you don't catch anyone's attention. Don't want civilians stumbling into random time anomalies! There! It's fairly stable, so we should be able to neutralize it. This will most likely trigger a paradox. Which is where you step in... Get ready! Nicely done! Wait, what's that? A note next to the Temporal Charge! Well this is strange. The note tells me this isn't a random occurrence. Quest:It's Not Over Yet Ch.119/S.5 - Skógar Village We found a note at the location of the temporal charge! But I doubt it is good news. Let me take a look at it. The note seems fairly new. It reads *If you think ChronoBot was the end of it, you're wrong. That was just the calm before the storm.* No, not this again! I was hoping it would be something less sinister. We need to trace the source of this note. I do *not* want another wild goose chase. I'm getting Tessa. We'll need her help tracing this note. Quest:Message in the Grapes Ch.316/S.2 - Grape Farming A message from Quincy! Let me see... Ooh! Now that's more like it! Did I just read the words *Tin Man* in your message, Quincy? Tessam this is not a good thing. But that ear to ear grin on your face says otherwise. We need to trace the source of the note. So yeah. I did some analysis on the note, and it seems to come from a grape farm in the United States. I can't pinpoint the exact location though. My suggestion would be to go there and search the location for clues. Let's go then. And be on your guard! See anything of interest? Nothing but a whole bunch of grapes. Wait... What's that, between the grape vines? A message in the grapevine... ...almost poetic. I like it! Quest:Mole-ing About Ch.316/S.3 - Lawn Picnic Time Loop Tessa has discovered a message hidden in the grapevine. I would be amused if the situation was not serious. What is in the message, Tessa? The message says that there's a mole within the Time Society, and they are going to be our downfall. So. Raymond was right, there *is* a mole! A mole in the Society. Who could it be? And why is this coming up now? There's something else at the bottom of the note. Coordinates! and it says *You're welcome*. Who is this mysterious person and why are they suddenly deciding to help us? We might as well follow the coordinates. Quest:Log-ing Out Ch.87/S.2 - Great Plains Campsite Hey there! You responded quick! I have something I need to discuss with you. It's urgent. You remember the part where I los Raymond's Time Signature Logs, and that I've been searching everywhere for it? Well... someone else has it. I got a message saying * I know where the Time Signature Logs are*, and there's coordinates. Unless I'm mistaken, this is definitely about Raymond's Time Signature Logs, right? What do you think? I haven't made any progress on the location of the logs anyway. There might be something to it. I'll take my pulse cannon just in case. Here goes. Watch my back, would you? Quest:Mystery Benefactor Ch.316/S.4 - A Farmers Day We're about to land. Keep your eyes peeled! Whoa, nice place. Did not expect to see such a beautiful farm out here. Let's look for the logs, I'll ask a couple of farmers if they say anyone suspicious. There! I see something! Am I dreaming or are those the logs?! We've found the Time Signature Logs! But... how?! This doesn't make any sense. Who had these? I was sure the Logs were somewhere around the Time Mansion. What does that mean? ...do you hear that? Somebody's coming! They might be hostiles. Are yourself! None of this makes any sense. But we do not have time to ponder. Be ready! Quest:Friendly Fire! Ch.316/S.5 - Farm Shop Time Warp What are we doing here? And why is there so much dust? Careful! The second note lead us here. We might bump into our secret informant. I see someone in the dust! They're armed, prepare to engage! ...What the? Tessa? Is that you? Wait don't shoot! Enrique? What are you doing here?! What's Enrique doing here? Could he be the mole? I have no clue what's happening!